fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Magichan/Standard and Lost Magic: Power Balancing
Hey! It's Admin Blisset here. I'm going to explain some things to balance the power of Standard and Lost Magic. Many users want to make powerful characters, along with a powerful Magic. Many of those Magic are Lost Magic, which are very powerful and are considered to be in the highest tier. The most common ones are Slayer Magic (Dragon and God Slayers). Now, think of this: Mirajane's Take Over versus Natsu's Fire Dragon abilities. So, who wins? Let's say it'll end in a draw. Standard Magic Standard Magic can be considered powerful, too! Not because it's named "Standard" means it's the weakest one. Standard Magic users can even get powerful, because everything depends on the user! They don't have limits, they only have taboos. Use it to the highest point, just don't break the taboo. Simple, right? Normal Magic Here are some Pros and Cons of Normal Magic: Pros *Easy to use. Really! *Hard to break the taboo, so go use it to the fullest without breaking the Taboo! *There are variations of Normal Magic. *Unison Raid! *If you use Elemental Standard Magic, you can easily manipulate your Element unlike Slayers who still needs to eat. Cons *Using Holder Magic and forgetting to bring those items can be your worst nightmare. *Weaker than Slayer Magic *Some Magic take time to cast (even a year!) *Some may kill you. * Lost Magic Lost Magic are powerful, yes. This is because the ones who used this Magic are dead in the past and its kinda "forbidden". None have passed this through their bloodline. The only way to know this kind of Magic is through history books and the Dragons! Boring.... lol. Lost Magic has the capability to change time, slay Dragons, slay Gods, create things, and many more! But, again, it all depends on the user. The weaker the user, the less of the Magic's abilities are used. Also, the Magic's taboo can be easily broken! It may be through overuse or using a very powerful Spell. So, will you let your user be covered in scales forever? Slayer Magic Here are some Pros and Cons of Slayer Magic: Pros *You can eat your respective element. You're lucky if you're assigned to eating the air! *nom nom* *Enhanced stats through Dragon Force *A small Slayer kid can defeat a Dragon... *You are overpowered. *You have a great sense of smell. Cons *Turn to a real Dragon through overuse. *Eat a different element and you'll get sick *Tendency to have motion sickness *Fighting a Mage who can manipulate the Elements can be a pain in the ass. *Overuse can kill the user. What a pity... *You are hunted down! Both in Earth Land (by Dark Mages) and Edolas. *You'll go cry forever finding your true parents! *Learn to control the element coming out of your body, or else you'll go destroying the area. In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 03:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts